


She Looks Like An Angel

by actuallynotalex



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, First Time, Kanvris, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentabulges, Xeno, vriskan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallynotalex/pseuds/actuallynotalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"New rule! Blue shells are only okay for ME to use when I'M the one in ninth place!"</p><p>"Oh, quiet down. This human game is not as challenging as you make it seem, Vriska." Kanaya says, infuriatingly calm and you swear to god that was a goddamn smirk in your direction. You're prepared to shove that stupid contoller right down her stupid gullet.</p><p>"Shut up or I will fucking kiss you again." you growl, hitting "next race" and  swinging you hair directly into her face kind of completely on purpose. You hate to resort to such petty tactics but Kanaya thinks she's the hottest shit and desperate times call for desperate measures. </p><p>"I guess I won't be shutting up for a while, then." Kanaya says as she adjusts the hem of her shirt nonchalantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Looks Like An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> my first smut fic and basically just self indulgent crap Hah. thx for reading and please let me know of any typos or grammatical errors, i could love feedback and constructive critique too! c:

Your name is VRISKA SERKET and GOD DAMN do you hate that bitch.

That bitch being Kanaya Maryam, of course. She was currently beating your ass at some video game Dave happened to have, Maria Cart or something, and it was so unfair. You had been playing it against Terezi for like double the time Kanaya had, and Kanaya was still destroying. Somehow. Just a fluke, you swear.

"AAAAARGH!" you snarl, having crossed the finish line in second fucking place. For the third time this match. "New rule! Blue shells are only okay for ME to use when I'M the one in ninth place!"

"Oh, quiet down. This human game is not as challenging as you make it seem, Vriska." Kanaya says, infuriatingly calm and you swear to god that was a goddamn smirk in your direction. You're prepared to shove that stupid controller right down her stupid gullet. 

"Shut up or I will fucking kiss you again." you growl, hitting "next race" and swinging you hair directly into her face kind of completely on purpose. You hate to resort to such petty tactics but Kanaya thinks she's the hottest shit and desperate times call for desperate measures. 

"I guess I won't be shutting up for a while, then." Kanaya says as she adjusts the hem of her shirt.

"Is that a fucking challenge, fussyfangs?" you cry, tossing your controller off to the side and shoving her onto her side on the couch. She shrieks a little and shoves you back, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"It's whatever you want it to be, spidergirl." She says. You look at her in disbelief for a second - is that a blush, jesus christ, virgin mary much- before climbing over and perching yourself on her hips and balling your hands in the front of her shirt.

"You know exactly what I want it to be." 

You mash your lips into hers before she has the time to say another witty (read: bitchy) remark. You can near taste her lipstick smearing with yours as you kiss, almost sensing your relationship flicker hesitantly between red and black. 

She parts her lips a little and you readily stick your tongue into her mouth. She gasps a little and bites down slightly on your tongue, and you whimper - groan, that was a groan, not some pussy ass whimper - and loosen her hand from her shirt and move it to the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

Her tongue is carefully swirling around yours in what you're sure is a lovely mix of blue and black lipstick now. Maybe a touch of blood from your mouth- those fangs are pretty damn sharp. She shifts underneath you, and in the process, grinds her hips against yours as she wraps her hands around your waist. You sigh and push back down onto her, rubbing your crotch on hers. You are pretty sure you feel her bulge starting to make an appearance and she groans loudly into your mouth. You pull back with a smack and a slurp as your lips disconnect. A thin string of saliva connects your lips. Kanaya lets out a heavy breath onto your face and you both sit there and pant for a second.

"Getting a bit excited there, Kanny girl?" you smirk, admiring the work you did on her makeup. The lipstick is definitely smeared to hell all around her mouth and chin, mixed with your cerulean to make a lovely shade of dark blue. It makes a clear contrast against the blotchy green spreading through her cheeks.

You take a moment to get a nice mental picture of her as she wiggles and digs her nails gently into your waist as she tries to pull you closer. Kanaya's horns are wrapped n her hair and one looks a little caught on the pillow case. You love that way your hair is falling and framing her face, a deep black against the cool grey of her ears and collarbones. She looks like an angel. 

An angel you really want to fuck into the couch.

You snap out of the daze when Kanaya finally just leans up a few inches and kisses you again. The familiar warmth of her lips on yours is nice, but you have more important business to attend to. Namely the wiggling, presumably green tentabuisness between your partner's legs. 

With another rough, fast kiss on the lips, you shift your attention to the rest of her body. You move so that you're pretty much laying flush against her chest, one leg on either side of her hips, and you begin to lift up her shirt. 

She squeaks a little once she realizes what you're doing, but when you glance up to make sure that this is what she wants, she nods her head once in a quick, sharp 'yes' and starts to gently rub at the tip of your horns.

"Fuuuuuuuuck yoooooooou" you whine, having now maneuvered Kanaya's shirt up over her breasts where it's now bundled across her collarbone. Speaking of collarbones, you think, let's get in a bit of hickey action while you have the opportunity.

You move your face up to Kanaya's neck and she tilts her jaw up, and then sharply moans as - instead of the kiss she was expecting - you bite down at the nape of her neck between her neck and shoulder. You then withdraw your head, kiss the place you bit, and repeat the process all the way up to her ear. You lick all the way around the shell of Kanaya's ear, nipping at the tip. You glance down at your work and are satisfied by the nice line of blooming bruises from collarbone to jaw.

Kanaya writhes a little under you and pushes her hips back up to hit yours, and you grind back down in a small circle motion. This makes Kanaya let out a whimper-y groan that sounds suspiciously like 'piss off'. You laugh airily directly in her ear and you swear she shivers. Deciding to put your hands to good use, you drag your fingernails up her side, laughing a little when she arches away and squeals. 

"Ticklish, too? You're just a bag of tricks today." You laugh, accompanied by sucking a soft circle onto her chest above her breast. when Kanaya laughs and mutters something along the lines of "just get to it", you decide to just fuck it and take off her bra already.

"Up." you say, climbing your hands around to the back of her bra as Kanaya obediently arches her back, allowing you to unclasp her bra with minimal fumbling. You hurriedly yank the bra up and off of her soft, perky breasts and tuck it up under her shirt. Kanaya breathes out smoothly, flopping back down onto the couch and opting into just sitting up partway and pulling her shirt and bra up off her head and tossing it onto the floor beside her. 

You run your eyes and, admittedly, your hands, over her body. Starting form her shoulders (now covered in blooming hickeys and bite marks and lipstick, oh my) you admire her smooth, round boobs -C cup, maybe?- leading down to her just barely chubby stomach with a clear hole straight though, a couple inches in diameter. That used to gross you out, but you've grown used to assorted bodily horrors and anomalies since then and simply accepted it. And finally, the wide-set hips wrapped in a rose-red skirt, which is now riding low over her hip bones and just barely revealing a few jet-black wisps of hair. You lick your lips and reluctantly drag your gaze back up to Kanaya's face. She seems noticeably embarrassed and a bit disgruntled. She notices your questioning gaze and gulps.

"I find it rather unfair that you are still fully clothed and ogling me, while i still have nothing to show for my efforts."

"You just need to try harder" You smirk. "Or I could just strip for you. Whatever you prefer." Kanaya rubs her groin up against yours then, and you tense up at the unexpected contact. However, you push back down with yours and she gasps. Ha. Take that.

"Kindly remove your clothes already" She says, dropping back down to the couch and tugging up your shirt.

You comply, lifting your shirt up over your head and making a horrible mess of your hair in the process. However, you couldn't care less, and you just push the hair out of your eyes and unclasp your bra, fluidly sliding it off your arms and slinging it across the room. Your breasts are a lot smaller than Kanaya's and you feel a quick pang of jealousy. Stupid dumb luck wasn't really on your side for that one.

Kanaya admired you for a moment too, as had apparently become normal. The troll body is always an amazing thing to behold, even if you are mere minutes away from copulating.  
After a moment you both seem to snap out of it. You decide to focus on working down Kanaya's skirt, but she locks in on your jeans first, reaching over and almost effortlessly undoing the fly. You wiggle your hips and push your jeans down to your knees, and then kind of wordlessly compromise, allowing Kanaya to hook her thumbs on your cerulean panties and slide them (way too slowly) down to join your jeans. Finally freed.

You do the same to Kanaya; you pull down her skirt and underwear separately. She's wearing some soft green, silky boy shorts with small lacy trim. It's so cute and fitting of her, and you feel kind of inadequate. Pushing aside the dumb and completely unnecessary thoughts, you shift your attention to where Kanaya has gotten tired of waiting for you to continue and has begun to inch her hand towards her crotch.

The beginning of a jade bulge is peeking out from between her legs, slimy and sticky-looking. You've never seen anything hotter in your life. Kanaya's hand is now only about an inch away from her bulge, and you quickly smack her hand away.

"No touching. That's my job." you growl. running your nails down her stomach. Kanaya gives off an almost pained groan, her hips lifted ever so slightly off the couch as she leans towards your touch. You finally decide, fuck it, you're just gonna go for it. You drag the pad of your finger from as far down the shaft as you can reach to the tip of the bulge, only about three inches exposed right now, and it emerges further under your touch. You glance up at Kanaya and her mouth is hanging slightly open, eyes locked up onto the ceiling. Her breathing is hard and fast and her hands are curled tightly into fists. 

You spend a few more minutes gently teasing the tentacle out of its sheath until it appears to be completely exposed. It's wrapped around your first two fingers, pulsing gently.  
You give an experimental tug and Kanaya almost shouts, her left hand lifting up and resting on your head. Her fingers quickly tangle in your hair and she takes advantage of the new hold to shove your head towards her bulge. 

"V-Vriska..." She groans, panting. You feel your cheeks flush at the sound.

"Calm down, girl. I'm getting there." You giggle, wrapping you other hand around the base of the bulge and giving a quick stroke upwards while simultaneously licking a bit of green liquid off the tip of the bulge. This time, Kanaya does scream, bulge tightening around your fingers and arching her back into the air. Your own bulge is starting to get excited now, and you can feel the cool air of the room on your exposed and now slightly damp thighs. You shiver and redirect your attention back to Kanaya's tentabulge.

Tentatively, you start to stroke the top of it with your fingers, and in return it relaxes its grip on your fingers until you can slide them out. Now with both hands free, you wrap your left arm under Kanaya's left thigh and hook it over your shoulder. You give Kanaya a second to shift until she's comfortable, and just look up at her to make sure she's doing fine. When your face is pushed directly into her bulge, you assume it's alright to continue.

You have to take a second to decide the best approach to this. After a moment, you just open your mouth and move towards the tip of the bulge. If you remember correctly, these babies will be able to seek out heat. Sure enough, the jade tentacle quickly finds your open mouth and thrusts itself inside. Your eyes open in slight alarm - it sure didn't look as big as it feels in your mouth. Cautiously, you run your tongue along the rough, slimy underside and you smile as much as you can when you hear a long moan from above. 

You do that a few more times, just licking the bottom of the bulge, before you decide to go further. Using your right hand, you wrap a few fingers around the part of her bulge which is not in your mouth - yet. You push your nose ever closer to her pubic bone, enjoying the way her bulge is writhing in your mouth and the way Kanaya's strained noises are filling the room. However, you need to breathe, and as you're easing the tentacle out of your mouth, you absently hope no one's in this part of the meteor. 

Once the bulge is out of your mouth, you wipe a hand along your mouth to get rid of the gross mix of genetic material, lipstick and saliva that was beginning to dribble. Kanaya tilts her head down to look at you and you almost come at the sight. Her hair is everywhere, there's lipstick on her hand where she must have been biting it, and there's saliva and sweat all over her mouth. She's positively radiant, and not just because of her rainbow drinker status. 

"...Vriska? Are you okay?" She asks hesitantly between breaths. You grin and nod.

"Never been better. Just needed a breath, y'know?" You say, before giving a quick pump to her bulge and kissing her inner thigh. Kanaya's head falls back against the arm of the couch. 

"Yes... okay. Jut thought I'd - ah! - make certain." She stutters, gasping when you add a little bite to the mix of kisses. Her hand tightens in your hair and you get back down to business. The bulge before you isn't going to suck itself.

Quickly, you guide her tentabulge back into your mouth, this time trying to take more of it in. Its grazes the back of your throat, and you feel like that should have made you gag or something, but it didn't, which is perfectly fine. It's more fun that way. Carefully, you push it back even further until the tip of the bulge is flicking against the back of your throat. Nope. Still nothing. You notice then that Kanaya is panting heavily and her hand is gripping your hair with an iron grip. You release your grip on the base of her bulge briefly to reach up and gently loosen her fingers. 

You attempt to mumble something along the lines of 'chill, babe' but you remember too late that your mouth is, uh, occupied and just end up uselessly fumbling your tongue against her large tentacle and kind of making a moaning sound. Well, maybe not useless, as Kanaya seems to have a little spasm and thrusts her hips up further to your face. Her fingers release your hair and - oh fuck - grab instead your left horn. This time you seriously do moan around her bulge and you feel your tentabulge twitch and begin to squirm against your thigh, desperate for some friction, smearing clearish-blue slime on everything. Your grip on her bulge loosens momentarily at the sudden burst of pleasure and your head almost falls forward. Now the tip of Kanaya's bulge is inching its way down your throat.

With a wet slurp you pull your mouth off her bulge and almost immediately start coughing and gasping. Concerned, Kanaya stops her ministrations on your horn and starts stroking your hair as best she can from her angle. She props herself up on her right arm and looks across at you. 

"Are you alright? Honestly, you don't have to - whatever you just did. You don't have to try and take it all." She scolds gently,continuing to pet your hair and trace a fingernail along your ear as your coughing eventually subsides.

"Shut up, you're not my lusus. You can't tell me what to do." You pant, huffily licking the top of her squirming bulge. Kanaya sighs deeply and her shoulders slump as you run a fang gently along her inner thigh. 

"Thank goodness, or else this would be extremely weird."

You laugh and turn your attention back to her genitalia. "You're telling me, I'm the one with a massive fucking spidermom."

"Oh, I know." You push your mouth onto her bulge until it pushes back against your throat "Ah! I, ah, have a lusus that will - oh, wow -" you curl your tongue around the underside and ever so slightly run your front teeth along the top "- succeed our entire race. So I win." she continues, despite your best efforts to shut her up. "Can we stop talking about our lusii now it's getting kind of weird -- oh, seriously, that's unfair!" she says all in one breath, raising her voice at the end and glaring down to you. You had pulled your face off her bulge and are now just nuzzling it, stroking it up and down with one hand while letting it graze against your cheek. You grin up at her and give one long, teasing lick, right from the base to the tip of her tentabulge. She rolls her eyes as best she can while moaning loudly. 

"I do what I want. Now shut up or I swear I'll shove my shirt in your mouth. Let me suck you off in peace." You command, tickling the tip of her bulge with your index finger. Her pelvis thrusts up and her bulge thrashes against the palm of your hand. She groans and lolls her head to the side, biting her lip. Your bulge is very upset about the lack of attention now and you move your right hand from its position on Kanaya's hip and give yourself a few hard strokes while simultaneously taking her bulge as far into your mouth as you an. Her bulge is wiggling as much as it can and probably about an inch remains of the base. You're on a mission now, and you will succeed no matter how hard it may seem.

Determined, you run your tongue along the bottom of Kanaya's bulge, making her hips jerk up into your mouth. At the same time, you push forward slightly and yeah, pump your own bulge a bit more, and the end result is that your nose gets squished into Kanaya's pubic hair. You pull off enough to take another breath, and do the same again, the edges of your mouth burning form being stretched around the tentacle. It's completely worth it, though.

Kanaya gasps and moans loudly, and you feel her bulge pulsing in your mouth. Your hand is roughly working your own bulge, not needing much finesse to get the pleasure you crave. You run your nails over the bottom of your bulge the way you've done alone so many times and you groan around Kanaya's wriggling tentabulge. You hear Kanaya pant and come close to saying something a couple times but she doesn't quite manage before you've thrust your head back down onto her. You're pretty much just fucking her bulge with your mouth at this point, and that seems to be alright with both of you.

"Vris - oh - Vriska... I'm going to - nnnnh - come!" She manages a few thrusts later. You pull back and smile up at her.

"Then come for me, babe." You breathe, kissing gently the top of her bulge. You take it halfway into your mouth and swirl your tounge around the top and that's all the provocation she needs.

Kanaya's hips violently jerk up into your mouth and your eyes water and widen at the sudden stretching of your lips. A flood of hot liquid fills your mouth and rushes down your throat and you make a startled sound. It sure never seemed like that much liquid when you jerked yourself off. You're forced to recoil from Kanaya's bulge, and jade green genetic material spills out of your mouth and splashes onto the couch and Kanaya's lower stomach, mixed with strings of saliva that have been accumulating for a while. You cough again for a little bit, Kanaya still panting heavily and twitching as her bulge retreats into its sheath, spent. 

As soon as you get your breath back, you pick up the pace on your frantic jacking off. You lift up your torso and kneel between Kanaya's legs, her ankle still hooked over your shoulder, the couch squishing slightly as you shift. Kanaya is still breathing pretty hard, covered in a sheen of sweat along with spatters of come and saliva on her lower half. Her hair is stuck slightly to her forehead. You barely have time to think about how fucking hot that is before you're coming too, hard, and your cerulean-tinged genetic material is splashing over Kanaya's body and the sofa. Your bulge spasms in your grasp and curls tightly around your hand, and once the flow of genetic material has stopped, it slowly recoils back into its sheath.

You almost wish you had some stamina left so you could jerk off again to the newly created sight.

You rest your head on Kanaya's stomach and lay her left leg back down on your other side, so you're nestled comfortably between her legs, using her tummy as a pillow. Your face sticks to her skin with sweat and come but it's still very nice.

About five minutes of lying like that later, both of your breathing has slowed to a regular pace and you're on the verge of just falling asleep when Kanaya speaks up. Her voice is distorted from your ear's place on her stomach but you can still hear what she's saying. The vibrations make your face feel weird, and not just becasue you're pretty sure your cheek is cemented to her abdomen at this point.

"Do you... Do you want me to reciprocate? I know you just, uh, came, but I feel as though I should return the favor." Kanaya near-whispers, hand tangling gently in your hair and beginning to pet your scalp. You swear you almost start purring before you process her request in your semi-conscious state. Despite current events, your cheeks flush, and you're glad she (probably) can't see your face. Your mouth is sore and tired and you hope Kanaya is too sleepy to catch how completely vulnerable you sound right now. You do your best to sound arrogant, and it comes naturally to you, as always.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later, trust me." You say, the movement causing your cheek to shift and unstick from Kanaya's stomach. You lift your head weakly and smile up at the other troll. "However, if you want to come and help me wash off all this sticky shit, I wouldn't mind."  
Kanaya laughs and you feel it in your whole body. "I might just have to take you up on that, sleepyhead." She says, giggling and running a hand through your bangs, making the hair fall right into your eyes. You blow a puff of air up to push the strands out of your face and slowly, carefully, ease yourself up into a sitting position.

"Shut it, fussyfangs. I might have to gag you or something after all."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

You feel your cheeks get hotter and you silently glance over to where your Maria Whatever game sits abandoned, the same few clips repeating over and over. Kanaya sits up as well, and kisses the top of your head. 

"It's fine, there will be plenty of time for that later." She says, echoing your earlier statement. "Let's go get cleaned up."


End file.
